


desktop

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Caught in the Act, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Top Takeda Ittetsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Each occasion served as mere trial runs to the main event: both of them started out slow in activity, picking up in intensity each time they touched, steadily speeding towards the proverbial finish line."</i><br/> <br/>Takeda wants to fuck Ukai everywhere and luck only stretches so far</p>
            </blockquote>





	desktop

**Author's Note:**

> a [fill](http://hqkink.dreamwidth.org/1761.html?thread=100321#cmt100321)

In the back of his mind, Ukai knows that this might start becoming a problem.

He never gives it much consideration - moans a fleeting comment of "we're gonna get caught" every time his pants are around his loose ankles, too late to be worried and far too late to be bothered to care - simply because he's perfectly content. There is no need to tamper with the undamaged and useful.

He chalks it up to being accidental the first time it happens. Tension was pre-existing and stopping himself couldn't have been possible when Takeda gripped his wrist with pure intent after all the students left. In a crowded storage closet with a debauched teacher on his knees, he earned the great privelege of receiving some of the best oral ever. Everything was pressure and heavy-hot-wet heat of the moment. Blowjobs in high school gymnasiums are always unplanned; he doesn't regret a thing.

The next time occurred less than a week after. Late Friday night's are best spent in one of the local bars: a celebration of the work week being over, a celebration of success with the team, the motives didn't really matter. The moment had a million possibilities and passersby would still have found him face first, jaw forced rough against the brick wall of the alley as Takeda fingered him. Ukai tried so hard to keep quiet and Takeda was determined to make that more of a challenge. His voice feigned innocence: "Ukai-kun you make the nicest noises, I wanna hear more,"

"Ukai-kun I can't wait to fuck you,"

"Ukai-kun you like it here," punctuated by pushing the tips of his fingers into his prostate, "right?"

Countless strangers, potential voyeurs were on the sidewalks. It had to have been _impossible_ for everyone within earshot to not hear how flustered and desperate for cock he was, especially when his breath would hitch and he plaintively uttered "more". All it took was for Takeda to twist his fingers just right, rub down hard enough, jerk his cock and it was over. Ukai still won't admit to uncharacteristically whining a strangled response or coming the hardest he had in awhile.

Blotches of white were still visible on the wall when he walked by the next evening.

After much lonely late night consideration, however, he's been able to determine the first two times paled in comparison to the third. Takeda mentioned it'd be in Ukai's best interest meet him at his car once the gym was locked up. Nowadays, the sky streaked with orange and pink hues and remaining afternoon sun filters in the right amounts; Takeda looked absolutely stunning in the scenery. Polite small talk was briefly made but didn't last long: Takeda interrupted his own sentence by grabbing Ukai by his collar and kissing him. "Come on, I think we need to go over something in the backseat," Takeda suggested, no longer professional. The poor school janitor obliviously passed steamy windows twice.

Each occasion served as mere trial runs to the main event: both of them started out slow in activity, picking up in intensity each time they touched, steadily speeding towards the proverbial finish line.

The issue is that Ukai knows their luck is going to run out someday.

Takeda leaves a cordial message for him around noon: "Ukai-kun! Sugawara told me you cancelled practice today. Great to hear, because I wanted you to stop by my class after school. I think I need to brush up on some plays." The atmosphere is obvious; Ukai plays dumb.

He knocks on the door even though he knows it's unlocked and he's welcome. When Takeda shouts that it's open, he slinks in, musters the most high pitched, breathy voice he can, "Takeda-sensei, I'm having a big problem."

A chuckle passes through thin lips, splendid: "what's wrong?"

"I'm a little confused," he continues, twirling a loose strand of hair, "just can't figure out why you haven't fucked me yet."

Takeda bursts out in a fit of giggles, both grown men laughing like the schoolgirl Ukai was pretending to be. Takeda quips that role playing definitely isn't Ukai's strong suit, Ukai remarks back that he's being serious about his issue. He just lounges back more in the chair, exuding a gentle sense of dominance in the situation, the room shifts another ten degrees hotter.

"I think I could fix your problem right now."

___

His mind flits to the student who will be sitting here come Monday morning when Takeda pushes him against the desk. It's perverted, it's disgusting and it's truly the fucking hottest thing he's ever done: having sex in his tiny literature classroom. Between the gym and bar alleys and crowded car parks and this, it's a routine Ukai never wants to break. Everything's almost too cold and too warm, Takeda's fingers are slippery and he's absolutely surrounded. "Ukai, you really want it, huh?" the words dance too easily across his tongue, possessing all knowledge that Ukai is too pliable in his small and unexpectedly dangerous hands. Takeda slides his fingers in even farther.

"You really wanna do this in your classroom?" Ukai moans, praying to any God listening that he doesn't come to his senses and pull his digits out.

"We have to take advantage, it's just us in here," and Takeda is pushing in and out in increasingly amazing intervals.

"You okay?" Takeda asks, breaking the clean taunting tone adopted. Ukai groans a response, gives a "yeah, keep going." What fuels his fantasies is how sweet Takeda must look right now, even while doing dirty things: he probably still has the trademark blush dusting the smoothest part of his cheek, hair adopting more curl around the tips when the hours tick by, pupils blown even wider. He's always been ethereal.

He's so distracted with considering his full allurement and adoration for the teacher that his brain delays receiving the signal that Takeda is bracing to push himself inside. "Hah," he half-laughs, "you ready?"

Ukai's been ready since he listened to the voicemail; since he first considered extracurricular affairs; since what feels like forever and he kind of wishes Takeda would stop **asking** and just start **doing**.

"You scared, Sensei? Just give it to me."

When Takeda finally falls in, Ukai imagines that he probably looks a little lost and dazed, strewn across a small desk, brows stitched together from the sweet pressure of it all, mouth dropped wide open.

"Ah....Ukai, I wanted to do this for so long."

___

Ukai knew that their luck was going to run out someday.

Somewhere in between the higher pitched gasps and the harder, faster's, the needy pleas and groans of one another's names, his mind makes an aborted thought of "is anyone else here right now?" He pushes it aside in favor of letting Takeda twist slim fingers into his hair and tug hard. Glad he let Takeda take the reigns.

Everything that comes after is pretty representative of Ukai's life: he always slides into a comfortable complacent mind frame and forgets danger is only one step behind them. The door creaks open at the very last second and a feminine squeal that _definitely_ doesn't belong to either of them pierces the air.

"Oh-oh my god, um, I-"

Ukai yelps, pushing back against Takeda trying to shove him off. That works but then he realizes that "oh right, my dick's still out" and resorts to pressing himself back against the desk, face smushed against the wood. No possible way he could bear to look her in the face right now.

The poor woman turns away, tiny hands covering her red cheeks and squeezed shut eyes, allowing them to situate themselves. Ukai shoves his pants back up and decides he's never letting Takeda convince him into having sex in public ever again.

Takeda's hair is pure mess, tangled and he barely has his button up and slacks done. "Nakamura, I'm so sorry."

She still hasn't turned around even after they're dressed. Ukai can't blame her, he's aware that if he was an innocent teacher walking in on his thought-to-be-innocent co-worker and some guy fucking on a student's desk like the hormonal teenagers that reside in the school, he wouldn't be hysterical about it, either. She just says "um, it's-it's okay, I guess! I just wasn't uh...expecting it."

"I completely forgot about our meeting this afternoon"

"Yeah and forgot to lock the door while you were at it," Ukai mutters.

As Takeda tries his best to make a quick meeting out of what should have been two orgasms, Ukai sulks and considers the reality of their relationship.

Takeda's going to be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao so this is just really self indulgent bottom Ukai fic for the glorious person who requested toppy top Takeda. Hope OP enjoys this as much as I did writing it (even though I know it sucks lol)


End file.
